ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Decalogue
|kanji=デカログス |romanji=Dekarogusu |user=Gale Raregroove (former) Lucia Raregroove }} is a Superior Dark Bring, forged as the evil counterpart to the Ten Commandments. Appearance Its default form is nearly identical to the TCM's Eisenmeteor form, except the blade is forged of black gunmetal alloy and a large Dark Bring embedded in the same location where the Rave's slot is. Description The sword was forged to counter the Rave Stones on equal terms against the Ten Commandments sword. After King's death, the sword was retrieved and kept under Haja's custody until Lucia appeared and bestowed him the sword as the new ruler of Demon Card. The sword was later shattered in a battle between Haru and Lucia,Chapter 165, Page 15 but was later fixed and reforged in an evolved version, Neo Decalogue. Power and Abilities Created to counter against the original TCM sword, it has almost the same special forms and abilities. *'Default Form/Form 1 - Dark Eisenmeteor': The original form of the Ten Commandments, it's a plain metal sword that can't be blocked from magic attacks. It was later destroyed by Haru, though Lucia gets an upgraded one soon after. *'Form 2 - Dark Explosion': A sword with no proper cutting edge but creates a powerful explosion on contact with the enemy. *'Form 3 - Dark Silfarion': This sword allows the Dark Bring Master to become extremely light, granting great speed and the ability to create blades of air for long-ranged attacks. Silfarion can also be used with Explosion to create a special attack called "Bombing Dive" ("Twelve Wings of the Explosive Dragon") which fires explosive blades at the enemy. However, the Silfarion is relatively weak as a melee weapon and is no more than a normal sword for attacking. *'Form 4 - Dark Runesave': A unique jagged sword which cannot cut anything physical but can cut things without a tangible form like lightning, fire, water, magic, energy or smoke. Later, in a battle between Haru and Lucia, Lucia uses his Decalogue Runesave to seal Haru's Runesave, making him unable to block his magic attacks. *'Form 5 - Dark Blue Crimson': The Ten Commandments splits into two blades with one having the properties of fire and the other having the properties of ice. The fire and ice can also be used as ranged attacks. To use the sword to its full potential, the user needs to be ambidextrous, making this sword hard to use for Lucia since he is right-handed. This sword is also useful in fending off attacks from two opponents simultaneously. Lucia's version has a scaly dragon like appearance. *'Form 6 - Dark Mel Force': The sword of air, this form allows the user to fire powerful bursts of air at the enemy to blow them away and paralyze them. *'Form 7 - Dark Gravity Core': An incredibly destructive sword that is able to cut through very hard things. However, the trade off is its extremely heavy weight and thus requiring great strength to use. Although more powerful than Explosion, it's a very difficult blade to utilize. Lucia usually jumps/swings up before switching to Gravity Core for maximum damage. *'Form 8 - Dark Million Suns': Meaning "the force of a million suns." A sword whose blade is composed purely of Light, the holy light generally blinds opponents and dispels darkness. Though as the evil counterpart of the Ten Commandments, it is probably composed of darkness and dispels light. *'Form 9 - Dark Sacrifar': The most destructive of all the forms, Sacrifar is a frightening blade of bloodlust that trades the user's emotion and will for the power of Carnage. Only Lucia was ever able to remain in control while using the Decalogue version of Sacrifar due to evil being controlled by evil, albeit while ruining his left hand. *'Form 10 - Dark Emilia': Most powerful form of Decalogue, it is named after Lucia's mother. It represents Lucia's hatred and harnesses the full power of Darkness itself. It was first used against Haru in their final battle. Trivia *The name is derived from the word "Decalogue", the Ten Commandments of biblical principles relating to ethics and worship, which play a fundamental role in Judaism and Christianity. References Navigation Category:Weapons Category:Needs Help Category:Dark Bring Category:Superior Dark Bring Category:Swords